Heretofore, board games have been developed having player piece positions disposed on a game board extending radially from a center area. Such game boards have been used in connection with one or more types of player pieces. However, the board games heretofore developed have been characterized by complex rules that make the game difficult for children to understand. Also, previously developed game boards using radially extending rows of player pieces have not utilized player movement paths that are designated to restrict the type of player pieces that may move along such movement paths.
In accordance with the present invention, a board game is provided having a plurality of player pieces of at least two types and a game board having a center area. Player piece positions are disposed in rows extending radially from the center area and the player piece positions are interconnected by movement paths. Concentric movement paths connect player piece positions of different rows and include first designations to indicate the type of player pieces that may move along the concentric movement path. Radial movement paths connect player piece positions of the same row and include second designations or indicia to indicate the type of player pieces that may move along the radial paths between player piece positions. The first and second designations or indicia of the concentric and radial movement paths, respectively, are used to restrict the movement of the player types to particular movement paths. Numerous combinations of movement path designations may be employed to restrict movement of the types of player pieces, but the movement paths should be designated such that the movement of each type of player piece is equally restricted.
The outer player piece positions along the outermost concentric movement path are designated to indicate starting positions of the various types of player pieces. Opponents in the game select one type of the player pieces and alternately move their pieces along the radial and concentric movement paths with the object of the game to be the first to move all of one's type of player pieces into the center area of the game board.